From the Melting Pot: Zootopia Edition
by AeroQC
Summary: A collection of ideas and concepts for Zootopia based stories that I've come up with. Peruse at your whim, you may be inspired. Rated M just in case.
1. Preface & It's A Wilde Life

**Preface**

This series is not exactly a story in and of itself, more of a hodgepodge of ideas and concepts that I'll come up with here and there.  
Why am I posting these up? Because I can't take it anymore.  
I've been working on multiple stories for a while now, but I keep on getting sidetracked with new ideas that cling to the forefront of my attention and just won't go away. It's hampering my progress and I'm getting depressed at the lack of movement in my story development.  
So since these ideas are just boring a hole through my brain, I figured I'd "share the neural load", as they say in 'Pacific Rim', and have you readers indulge in what's been stewing on the back burner for quite some time. You could effectively call this a Brain Dump.  
I don't know if I'll get back to these ideas, I may even forget a few of them as I move on. But if you wish to see more of a given concept, let me know. If you want to borrow a story setting, send me a message, I just may let you do so.  
And with that out of the way, take a peek at what's coming From the Melting Pot.

* * *

 **AN: This piece was one that I submitted to 1tT4k3sTw0 for Welcome to the Urban Jungle. While they did an amazing job, I feel that it lost a bit of what it used to be. So here's the original mock-up that I wrote.  
**

* * *

 **It's A Wilde Life**

" _Maybe you would be better off if I never existed!"  
"Maybe I would!"_

[…]

Nick walked along the sidewalk towards the precinct. He was dressed in his civilian clothes because, for the life of him, he could not find his uniform that morning. He clearly remembered taking it off and hanging it in his closet the night before, but it seemed to have disappeared when he was getting dressed. Luckily, he always kept a spare uniform in his locker at work, so it didn't bother him in the least to walk in the lobby in his drab attire.  
What struck him as odd though, was that Clawhauser wasn't at the front desk. Instead of the cheerful cheetah, there sat an Antelope who was giving the fox a stern look as soon as he had crossed the entrance. Nick brushed it off, thinking maybe the plump cat finally got sick after eating one too many donuts.  
As he neared the desk, Nick remembered that Judy often arrived at this time, in order to be early for the meeting in the bullpen; the fox hoped to reconcile with the bunny after their very heated fight they had after work.  
"Hey Longhorn!" Nick called to the antelope. "Is Carrots here?"  
"Does this look like a grocery store to you, Fox?"  
Nick facepawed.  
"I'm not looking for carrots. I'm looking for my friend, Carrots," he exasperated.  
"I don't know anyone by the name of Carrots," the Antelope answered while crossing his arms.  
"You must be a rookie then," Nick chuckled. "Listen. I'm Officer Nick Wilde, partner to Judy Hopps, Zootopia's first bunny officer."  
The Antelope didn't budge.  
"Nice try, Slick, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
"Fine, I'll be in the locker-room if you need me," Nick gave in as he made his way to the back of the lobby.  
"I meant that you'll have to leave the building, Buster," the Antelope stated as he imposed himself in front of Nick.  
"What's your problem, Slim?!"  
"You're my problem," the antelope enforced. "A fox as a police officer? That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard!"  
"Well I assure you that I am an officer," Nick defended, starting to get annoyed with the Antelope. "You can even call the chief, if you want."  
"Oh I will."  
The Antelope marched over to the intercom and pressed the button.  
"Chief, this is Officer Prong; I've got a disturbance in the lobby that needs your assistance."  
Prong finished the call and faced Nick with a smirk, which the fox matched to the tee.  
"What is it, Prong?" Bogo called from the second story balcony.  
Nick answered before the Antelope got a word in.  
"Chief, you've got to explain to the Greenhorn that I'm an officer just as much as he is."  
The Cape buffalo stared down the fox.  
"Kick him out," he ordered Prong.

"What the hell is happening!?" Nick cried out as he stood outside the precinct.  
"Why, exactly what you wished for, my dear."  
The fox turned to see the same gypsy he had encountered the night before.  
"What are you doing here?" The fox asked. "And what the hell are you talking about?"  
"Oh it's quite simple, sweetie," the old vixen cooed. "As far as the universe is concerned... _You never existed…_ "


	2. Awareness

**AN: This a really awkward piece that came out of nowhere. It plays with the 'what if' concept of a character in the story becoming aware of the narrator.  
**

* * *

 **Awareness**

"Stop in the name of the law!"  
"Like I'd think of doing that!"  
"I think it would be best if you did what the officer said!"  
"Whatever Coppers. Be seeing you."  
"Carrots, I've got this. You go cut him off on the next street."  
"Nick, wait- Ugh!"  
"Alright weasel, it's just you and me!"  
"Perfect. I hope you like naps."  
"Ah!"  
"Ha! Not so tough now- Hey!"  
"You're under arrest for theft and assault of an officer."  
"Hmph!"  
"Nick! Nick, are you okay!? Come on, wake up! Clawhauser! We've got an 11-41, Officer Wilde is down! I repeat, Wilde is down!"

…

Nick woke up to the sound of beeps at his side and a mind-numbing headache. Looking around, he found that he was in a white room, which was permeated with the smell of cleaner. To his side, where the beeping came from, stood a heart monitor and IV stand; both of which were hooked up to him. As he looked down at the patient's gown that he was dressed in, a scowl of annoyance crept upon his face.  
"Yeah, well anyone would be annoyed if someone decided to describe every god damn detail," he said to no one.  
"What do you mean 'no one'? I can hear you!" the fox shouted.  
Nick clutched his head and groaned as it throbbed with his headache.  
"Okay, whoever's idea for a prank this was, I swear to god just stop," Nick pleaded.  
With an audible groan of annoyance, he laid back down and pulled the pillow over his head. It was at this moment that the nurse caring for him decided to show up.  
"Looks like someone's in a bad mood," the female panther commented.  
"I'm pretty sure you would be too, if someone decided to narrate everything over the intercom," Nick pointed out.  
"I'm sorry?" The nurse asked in confusion.  
"Oh, so you're in on it too. That's just peachy," the fox replied dryly.  
"Sir, I'm afraid I'm not following you," she answered with slight concern.  
Nick let out a small laugh.  
"Oh come on, don't tell me you can't hear…" He let his words fall short, realizing that only he heard the voice that droned through his head.  
"Sir? Are you okay?" The panther asked.  
The fox focused back on the nurse and hid himself behind his trademark grin.  
"Perfect. Just, perfect," he replied as smoothly as he could manage.  
"That's good to hear, because there's someone who would like to see you," she smiled as she stepped aside to leave a view of the doorway.  
There stood the bunny that he knew and loved, Judy Hopps. His heart sunk as he contemplated just how on earth he was going to explain his predicament to her.


	3. Teaser

**AN: This one is a doozy. Some of you might recognize what it's supposed to be, I just can't keep it in.  
**

* * *

 **Teaser  
**

The incandescent glow of overhead lamps bathe the armored truck as it approaches the hangar. The guards allow it to enter after a short examination, but don't notice the figure hanging underneath the chassis. As the truck parks inside, the small figure drops and hastily makes its way to some nearby crates, relieving the cramps in its arms and legs. As more guards crowd around the truck, the unknown visitor makes its way upwards, hoping to get a better vantage of the situation.  
Inside the hangar, a large airship was at the ready, rivalling in girth the largest of stadiums. It was stationed inside to receive the important payload that had just arrived.  
As the mystery figure readied a camera, the truck was being opened. Guards in hazmat suits entered the back of the truck and proceeded to offload a single crate emblazoned with a symbol indicating radioactive materials. High above, the figure took shot after shot of the event, following the crate as it made its way into the hold of the airship.  
Their mission complete, the dark-clad figure left their post, proceeding to the exit point.  
"Stop right there!" A guard ordered from behind, holding the figure at gunpoint.  
The visitor ducked and made a kick to the guard's legs, toppling him, before running away.  
"Red alert! We've got an intruder on the premises!" The downed guard yelled over his radio.  
As sirens blared and footsteps grew closer, the figure took out the memory chip in the camera and inserted it into a one-way transmitter. If they couldn't get out alive, at least the pictures would. But the transmission didn't occur; the hangar was blocking all signals to the outside world.  
Looking out the window, a rooftop stood a fair drop down. The figure charged and broke through as guards opened fire. Rolling through the landing, they ran across the rooftop as bullets rained down from above. Dropping down into an alley via a fire-escape, the figure took the brief moment of safety to start the transmission.  
"Drop it," a voice sounded as a gun was pressed to the figure's neck.  
"You're too late, I've already sent the data," the figure noted as they dropped the transmitter.  
"But you won't be there to see the results…"  
The echo of a gunshot rang through the alley and the figure slumped to ground, blood forming a pool around them.  
"The intrusion has been dealt with," the killer spoke into their radio. "But we'll have to expect some more… Unwanted visitors."

…

The gray bunny sauntered through the sparsely crowded room, dressed in an emerald dress, looking around for her newest prey. She spotted a hare at the bar, sipping a drink. Despite the sharp suit that he wore, his dark fur was visibly in disarray. And yet somehow he evoked some hint of professionalism, as if the hare was both a mammal of adventure and refinement.  
The bunny approached the bar and took a seat in view of the hare.  
"You are quite the mystery," she commented as she fixed the white tuft of hair atop her head.  
The hare looked up and grinned.  
"How so?" he asked.  
"Here you are, dressed in a handsome suit and drinking a cocktail, and yet your fur is all over the place," she stated in a soft amazement.  
"I'll argue with genetics," the hare replied, taking a sip of his cocktail. "Nothing seems to keep it in one place forever."  
"Are you talking about your fur? Or you?" The bunny asked coyly.  
"Depends… Can _you_ keep me in one place?"  
The bunny gave a sly grin.  
"What's your name, handsome?"  
The hare chuckled, the stripes on his cheeks parting a bit.  
"Haven't you ever heard that it's rude to ask someone's name without giving your own first?" He asked...


	4. Among The Stars

**AN: This is a Zootopia AU that's entirely inspired by Star Trek. Having just finished watching the first six movies, I wondered what it would be like to have Judy aboard a starship like those in Star Trek. I was actually amazed to realize how close some characters where to the original cast of the show, though I did have to use some of my own characters to fill out some roles.  
The song implied near the end is Faith of the Heart by Russel Watson, which was the theme for the TV series Star Trek: Enterprise.  
**

* * *

 **Among The Stars**

After years at the academy, it was finally here; the day that Judy Hopps would step onto the bridge of a starship as a commanding officer. She was proud that she was the top of her class, and was even offered the chance that everyone envied: to serve under the greatest captain in the fleet.  
She had heard of his numerous exploits, the captain of the USS McCloud was easily the most famous character in the fleet this past century. The bunny couldn't help but skip happily as she made her way through the halls of the ship, eager to finally meet the mammal in-person.

As she stepped onto the bridge, Judy immediately noticed that the captain hadn't arrived yet, his chair being empty. This didn't deter her mood though, as most of the crew was there to greet her, all of which she had met at the welcoming party the night before.  
Benjamin Clawhauser, the communications officer, waved to her as he snuck a donut into his mouth. The portly cheetah was always sneaking some treats whenever Judy found him.  
Mandy Lauter, the science officer, gave the bunny a big smile as she was talking with another crewmember over the intercom. The sea otter always seemed to have a comment for anything.  
Finnick, the helmsmammal, only gave a cursory glance to Judy as she took her seat next to him. She didn't mind the fennec's attitude, her other crewmates had said that he was always like that.  
This left Judy as the navigator of the ship; she caressed the console in front of her with glee as she let it sink in.

As the doors to the bridge opened, Judy jumped out of her seat, eager to meet the captain.  
"Captain Wilde on the bridge," the yeoman called out, as the fox walked in.  
Wilde looked around at his crew and then focused his gaze on the bunny.  
"So I hear we have a new navigator," he casually said as he walked over to Judy.  
"Lieutenant Hopps, sir, reporting for duty," she replied, saluting him.  
"At ease, Carrots," the captain said as he took his seat.  
"Carrots?" the bunny mumbled under her breath as she sat back down.  
"He likes giving nicknames," Finnick commented, having heard her confusion.  
"Spots, are we clear to exit?" the captain called out.  
"Command has given the go-ahead, Captain," Clawhauser confirmed.  
"Good," Wilde replied before paging the intercom. "Drifner, how's the ship doing?"  
"The engine's humming wonderfully, Captain. The sound is beautiful," a voice rang back.  
Judy assumed this was Sean Drifner, the chief engineer, the one member Judy hadn't had the chance to meet. Mandy had mentioned that he had had repairs to do, during the party.  
"We're going to be leaving dock in a moment, so be at the ready," Wilde finished his call before turning to Finnick. "Okay, Big Guy. Why don't you let Carrots take us out this time, I want to see how she flies."  
The fennec snorted as he got out of his seat and let Judy take his place; he, in turn, took hers as navigator. Judy felt a little nervous at this point. She had expected to just point where to go, not actually fly them there. She took a short breather to calm herself; she had been the top of her class, she can take a starship out of port.  
"Alright Carrots, take us out. One-quarter impulse power," the captain ordered.  
Judy stopped what she was doing and turned to the fox.  
"Sir, regulations state that starships in port should only run on thrusters," she pointed out.  
The bridge went silent. Judy saw Clawhauser cover his mouth, appalled, just as she heard Finnick make an audible facepaw. The captain stared at the bunny for a moment before looking to Lauter.  
"Miss Genius, is she correct on that?" He asked her in a rhetorical tone.  
"Yes, she is correct," the otter confirmed.  
"But would it also be correct to say that while the captain is on the bridge, his orders are to be carried out without question?" He asked.  
"Yes," she replied, looking at Judy.  
"Well then, Carrots," the fox said as he turned back to the bunny. "Take us out. One-quarter impulse power."  
"Yes, sir," she replied as she turned back to the controls.

As the McCloud finally breached the doors of the space-dock, everyone let out a sigh of relief; they were finally free of their bounds by Starfleet, and ready to carry out their mission in the vast expanse of the universe.  
"Nicely done, Carrots," Wilde commented as the bunny relinquished the controls back to Finnick.  
"Well, not to brag, but I was the top of my class," Judy boasted.  
"Oh, you were, were you? I was quite remarkable myself back at the academy, I even set a record on the Kobayashi Maru," the fox reminisced.  
Judy smirked at this remark.  
"Well sorry to burst you're bubble, Captain," she said. "But I believe I may have broken that record."  
"Oh really now," he replied, intrigued by her claim.  
"Yep. The instructors said that I was the only mammal to come the closest to actually beating the test," the bunny proudly stated, puffing her chest as she did so.  
The fox gave Judy a frown in response.  
"And here I thought you had managed to beat it," he voiced in disappointment.  
"Sir, the test is unbeatable by default," Judy stated. "It's a no-win scenario."  
"And yet I managed to beat it," Wilde responded.  
Judy was taken aback by the claim. She knew that Captain Wilde had done many absurd things, but beating the Kobayashi Maru test? It was impossible.  
"How did-"  
"He cheated," Lauter cut in before Judy could finish her question.  
"What?" The bunny voiced as she tried to process the information.  
"The captain went and changed the program to make it beatable for his test," the otter elaborated.  
"I'd like to think that I changed the rules of engagement," Wilde defended.  
"You cheated!" Judy flared.  
"I don't believe in a no-win scenario," the fox replied coolly.  
"Do you cheat through everything?" the bunny accused.  
"Not everything," Wilde admitted.  
Judy turned away from the captain, fuming in her seat. She could hardly accept that an idol like him actually cheated on the most important test at the academy.

Feeling unease on the bridge, Captain Wilde called up Sean Drifner over the intercom.  
"What can I do you for, Captain?" The engineer asked.  
"I think it's time that we show our new members how we on the McCloud fly," Wilde expressed.  
"The engines are running great, shields are ready to deploy at any moment and the weapons are at the ready, Captain. What more do you need?"  
"Music, if you please."  
"With pleasure captain, any requests?"  
"Something thematic."  
"Aye aye, Captain."  
Judy's ears perked up as the bridge was filled with a song she had never heard before. It didn't have the familiarity of the popular music she listened to herself or even heard over the public comms.  
"Our chief engineer is an avid fan of classical music," the captain explained over the song. "It helps to lighten the mood sometimes."  
"Or to get us riled up," Finnick added, bobbing his head to the tune.  
Judy smiled as she listened, the song felt heartwarming and uplifting. No matter what the future might hold, she knew she had to accept it. This would be her family and home for the next few years, might as well make the best of it.


	5. Top Secret

**AN: This was an interesting piece to write up. Essentially, Judy and Nick are assigned to help some shady figures eliminate a terrorist threat. But not everything is as it seems.  
**

* * *

 **Top Secret**

"…Delgato, Trunkaby and Grizzoli. We've had reports of illicit merchandise circulating in the Rainforest District. You're to investigate and apprehend any dealers."  
As the trio left the bullpen, Judy couldn't help but feel excited for what the day would bring.  
"Two to one, the chief has us on parking duty," Nick whispered to her, resulting in him receiving and elbow to the ribs.  
"Hopps and Wilde," Bogo called out. "Meet me in my office."  
While Judy wondered at what it was that the chief wanted to talk about, Nick expected the worst. Had he gone too far with his jokes or his snarky remarks? As the duo walked to the chief's office, the fox couldn't help but share his worries.  
"Nick, relax," the bunny assured him. "Bogo may be harsh sometimes, but he knows that your antics are harmless."

As the two entered the office, they immediately took notice of the visitors that Bogo was attending to. Dressed in sharp black suits were a pair of rabbits; one short with brown fur, the other gray and tall.  
"Hopps, Wilde, these are agents J and K," the chief introduced. "You will be working with them for today."  
"Sir, what is it exactly that we'll be working on?" Judy questioned, having been put off by the sudden pairing.  
"I think it would be best if Agent J explained," Bogo implied. "In all honesty, I've only been informed on the matter just an hour ago."  
The tall hare stepped forward and cleared his throat.  
"Agent K and I have been sent to deal with an imminent terrorist threat that has been observed within Zootopia," he explained. "We've requested for your assistance in particular, due to your experience with the matter."  
"Terrorist threat?!" Judy exclaimed. "Sir, this can't just be swept under the rug like this. We need to mobilize as many bodies as possible!"  
"I'm aware of that Hopps," the chief replied. "But this seems to be a particular case. Agent J has told me that this terrorist is easily spooked and has stressed that any more than a handful would scare him off."  
"So we need to take down a terrorist group with a team of four. What could possibly go wrong?" Nick deadpanned.

"So, where are we headed?" Judy asked the agents as she took the wheel.  
"Sahara Square," Agent K replied. "Our intel suggests that our subject has holed up in the Oasis Hotel."  
Nick eyed the two rabbits in the backseat; he had a feeling they weren't exactly telling them everything.  
"And just where are you getting your intel?" He asked.  
"Our HQ has a very good database," Agent J succinctly replied.  
"I mean, who do you work for?" The fox pressed.  
Agent K looked to his partner with some concern.  
"We're not at liberty to brief you on that subject," Agent J answered. "All you need to know is that we're the good guys."  
"That doesn't exactly make me that much more comfortable," Nick muttered under his breath.  
As Judy pulled the cruiser onto the highway, she tried to ease the air with a bit of conversation.  
"Has anyone ever told you that you look almost exactly like Jack Savage, Agent J?" She started off.  
"I get that a lot actually," the hare replied. "My partner K even made that same remark, the first time we met."  
"Really," Agent K spoke up with a scowl. "'Cause I don't exactly remember saying that."  
"Then maybe I was imagining things," Agent J deflected.  
"Carrots, I appreciate you trying to lighten the mood, but this is serious here," Nick voiced in frustration. "We've got a terrorist in the biggest hotel in Sahara Square and we don't know jack shit!"  
"He's got a point J," Agent K admitted. "We should probably tell them a little bit about who we're up against."  
Agent J crossed his arms and stared out the window.  
"Fine," he agreed. "But this is strictly need-to-know."  
Agent K nodded in understanding before relaying the necessary information.

"Our target is a reptilian going by the name of Corvo," Agent K explained. "He's an accomplished hacker and very paranoid; hardly trusts his own followers, they don't even know what he looks like. So far, he's moved large sums of cash from multiple banks to his own private account. We're not sure what it is he's looking to buy, but we're positive that it's not going to be pretty.  
"We have it on good authority that Corvo is staying in the penthouse suite," Agent K continued. "Our plan is to walk in, incapacitate his followers, and then corner Corvo before has a chance to escape."  
"Sounds simple enough," Nick commented. "How many followers are we talking about?"  
"At least half a dozen," Agent J replied. "But they shouldn't be anything to worry about, Corvo is the real threat. When the area is cleared, you leave him to us."  
"Agent J, I'm sure that you could use our help in apprehending Corvo," Judy implied, slightly worried about the plan.  
"Officer Hopps, I assure you, we're perfectly capable," the hare replied as the cruiser came to a stop.  
Having arrived at the Oasis Hotel, the team waltz into the lobby and headed straight for the elevators, ignoring the calls of the clerk at the desk. Inside the metal box, Nick and Judy verified their weapons; modified pistols with tranquilizer rounds, non-lethal and ready to fire. Nick couldn't help but check to see what the two agents were using, but the duo just stood there in their suits as if they were going up to a formal ball.  
"Are you guys sure you're going to be fine?" The fox asked.  
Agent K shot Nick a quick smirk, annoying him slightly. He turned back to the doors and readied his pistol.  
"Let's just get this over with," he muttered.

Corvo's followers were quickly dispatched, having not expected a couple of police officers to rain down on them. After a quick search of the suite, Nick and Judy confirmed that all of them were incapacitated.  
"Good. Now you two stay here and let us do our job," Agent J said as he and his partner marched off.  
"Carrots, I've got a bad feeling about those two," Nick shared as he watched the two suits turn the corner.  
"So do I," Judy admitted. "And I feel like I've met that Agent K before. I just can't put my finger on where."  
"Should we follow them?" The fox offered.  
"The tranquilizer should last an hour," the bunny pointed out. "So yes."  
The duo made their way through the corridors of the suite, up a flight of stairs and around a few more corners, before they could hear the tell-tale voices of agents J and K.  
"… The right idea of getting the local authorities to take out his grunts," they heard Agent J say.  
"Hey, I know Nick and Judy," Agent K replied. "They'll protect this city no matter what, with the right motivation."  
"Let's just hope that Corvo will back down peacefully. I don't exactly enjoy having to call the cleanup crew."  
Judy's eyes went wide at what the conversation implied and would have stepped in had Nick not held her back. Whatever the two agents were up to, Nick wanted to be sure that they weren't doing anything wrong before attempting to stop them. As agents J and K reached the double doors leading to the master bedroom, they both reached into their jackets and inserted earpieces into their ears. Knocking on the door, Agent J spoke up:  
"Corvo, this is Agent J of the Mammalian Interstellar Bureau. We have it on record that you have been illegally transferring funds to a private account under your name. Is there anything you would like to say for yourself?"  
The only sounds that came from the other side of the doors were a jumble of growls, snarls and grunts; all of which the agents nodded to, as if it were a language that they understood.  
"Corvo, I'm J's partner, Agent K," the rabbit called. "I understand that work is hard and that you have a family, but we can't have you stealing. Now if you open the door and let us in, we might be able to arrange something where everyone wins."  
More grunts were heard from the bedroom.  
"I assure you Corvo, it's just the two of us," Agent J replied. "Now will you please open the door?"  
After a moment of silence, the click of a lock could be heard and the door opened. Out peered the head of a monitor lizard, its skin an eerie crimson.  
"Now Corvo, you'll have to open the door a bit more if you mean to let us inside," Agent K pressed.  
Corvo complied and swung the double doors completely, revealing his true nature. Though his head and body was that of a monitor lizard, his arms were non-existent and he crawled around on a mass of tentacles that swayed around constantly. Judy was taken aback by the appearance of Corvo, and fell on her face as Nick let go of her in equal shock. The sound of the bunny hitting the floor caused Corvo and the agents to look down the hall and find Nick and Judy spying on them. Corvo's features twisted in anger and he roared at Agent J before throwing him in the bedroom with one of his many appendages. The creature then turned to Judy down the hall and started lumbering towards her, growling and snarling. Judy laid there on the floor, frozen in fear at this alien as it drew closer.  
"Hey Corvo!" Agent K shouted out, causing the creature to stop and turn to him.  
The rabbit held a small silver pistol pointed at Corvo.  
"You leave my family alone," he muttered as he pulled the trigger.  
A bolt of plasma shot from the small firearm and hit Corvo square in the chest. From the impact point, the creature's body started to turn to ash, disintegrating into a small pile in the middle of the hall. With Corvo dead, Agent K rushed on over to Judy, still shocked from what transpired.  
"Judy, are you okay?" he asked, causing the bunny to focus on him.  
"Y-yeah… Thanks," she replied.  
As Agent K helped Judy up, his partner walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his side.  
"So much for ending this peacefully," he stated.  
"Well at least you can say that Corvo's plans…" Nick started as he put on his aviators. "Are just dust in the wind now."  
Judy rolled her eyes at the stupid pun and straightened herself up before facing the two agents.  
"Okay, I want you two to be straight with us," she stated with crossed arms. "Who are you and what happened?"  
The agents looked at each other and reached into their coats once more.  
"We work for a special group that monitors alien activity and regulates their movement through earth's sphere of influence," Agent K explained as he and his partner put on a set of sunglasses.  
"Corvo here was skimming money from banks to supply his family with the funds to immigrate to earth," Agent J continued as his partner pulled out a small silver rod from his coat.  
"But that won't be happening anymore because he's just a pile of ash," Agent K finished as he set a few dials on the rod. "And if you look right here, you two, this will all make sense."  
Nick and Judy looked sceptically at the piece of metal, until a sudden flash blinded them.

* * *

"I'm telling you Carrots, that's what happened!" Nick exclaimed over his mug.  
As he and Judy had been given the rest of the day off, they went to a local bar to celebrate the bust of the terrorist. The only problem was that Nick kept on insisting that the terrorist was actually an alien, not a reptilian.  
"Nick, you saw him yourself," she pushed. "Sure, he was abnormally red for a monitor lizard, but that doesn't make him an alien."  
"He had tentacles for legs!" The fox pressed. "Tentacles!"  
Judy just shook her head in disbelief, grinning at the wild imagination of her partner.  
"I'll be in the ladies room, so don't get abducted on me," she joked.  
As the bunny walked off, Nick couldn't help but scowl.  
'How could she forget about almost getting mauled by an alien?' He thought.  
As the fox took another sip from his mug, a familiar suit took a seat across from him, causing Nick to cough on his drink.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Just making sure you're okay," Agent K replied.  
"Having almost witnessed my partner get chewed up by an alien, I figure I'm doing fine," Nick sarcastically replied.  
"You're lucky you even remember that," the rabbit told him.  
"I don't feel lucky," the fox admitted. "And how did you do that anyway?"  
"Neurolyzer," Agent K briefly answered. "It helps rearrange memories."  
"So, what, are you going to 'rearrange' mine because it didn't work at the hotel?"  
"Do you want me to?"  
"No."  
"Good. Because I have a favor to ask you."  
"I'm not chasing after any aliens for you, thank you very much."  
"This isn't about that. It's about Judy."

While Nick had been very nonchalant about this whole conversation, he immediately focused his attention at the mention of his partner.  
"What about her?" He asked.  
"I want you to keep her safe," Agent K requested. "I won't necessarily be there next time, if another alien shows up."  
"Why are you so high-strung about her well-being?" Nick questioned. "She's _my_ partner and has no relation to you."  
"Wrong." The rabbit stated. "She's my sister."  
That information clicked with the statement Judy had made earlier in the hotel, how the rabbit looked familiar but she couldn't remember from where.  
"But how-"  
"Occupational hazard," Agent K replied. "My previous life has been wiped from the records and memories of everyone I knew. It allows me to freely do my work, without worrying about anything."  
"Then why risk telling me?" The fox demanded.  
"Would anyone believe a fox raving about aliens?" The rabbit chuckled as he got up from the table.  
He made his way to leave, but stopped just past Nick.  
"But I swear, if you so much as hurt my sister, I'll have her forget all about you," Agent K threatened. "So be good to her."  
And he left without a sound, leaving Nick gripping his mug tightly.

Judy soon returned from the washroom, finding Nick staring into space.  
"Hello. Earth to Nick," she chimed, waving her paw in front of his face.  
"Oh, Carrots. It's good to see you," the fox replied, still stunned from his interaction with Agent K.  
"Are you okay Nick?" The bunny asked.  
"Out of this world."


	6. First Day (Off)

**AN: This piece was inspired by myself being late for work one day. How would Judy handle it?**

* * *

 **First Day (Off)**

Judy slumped into her one-room apartment, exhausted from the day's work. She had just busted a dealer up in Tundratown, having wrestled the badger into submission through the slush that lined the streets. She still felt a little chilly from the brawl, but figured a hot cup of cocoa and some rest would melt it away.  
Her mug warm in her paws, a new message popped up on her phone. It was from Nick, he wanted to know when they could hang out again. After the Bellwether incident, Judy had worked non-stop at the precinct; she never even considered taking a day off, believing that she didn't need to. She replied apologetically, hoping that he would understand, and finished her cocoa before going to bed.

Judy woke up the next morning to more noise than she was used to. Not only was her alarm blaring, but her two neighbours were shouting through the wall as well.  
"Hey Cottontail! Are you gonna shut that thing off!?"  
"Yeah! I'm trying to listen to the news here!"  
"Have you ever thought of just raising the volume!?"  
"I'm trying to be considerate! So shut up!"  
"No, you shut up!"  
"No, you shut up!"  
Judy slammed her alarm clock quiet and bolted up in her bed.  
"Oh, both of you! Just shut up!" She yelled, her voice hoarse.  
With her ears still ringing from all the noise, Judy rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and looked at the clock.  
Shock overcame her as she realized that she had overslept, the meeting in the bullpen starting in fifteen minutes. Stifling a few coughs, Judy quickly groomed herself to a presentable state and finished dressing in her uniform as she left her apartment building. Her mind racing as fast as her feet, she rushed to subway station and just managed to catch the train going towards the precinct.  
The bunny fidgeted in her seat as she wondered what everyone would say. Would they mock her? Would they scold her? Judy even shuddered as the possibility of Bogo firing her crossed her mind. A few more coughs let themselves loose as the train came to her stop and Judy was off and running at full-tilt.

Clawhauser was at the reception desk in the lobby, quietly eating a bowl of Lucky Chomps, when the doors swung open with a bang, causing the cheetah to jump and spill some of his cereal.  
"Claw… Hauser…" He heard a raggedy voice call from over the counter.  
Putting his bowl down and looking over, he saw a very sad looking Judy, hunched over and taking deep breaths. He was shocked by her appearance; her fur was in disarray and her ears drooped more than usual, but the kicker was her nearly bloodshot eyes when she looked up at him.  
"Am I… Late… For the meeting?" She asked in a rough voice, still trying to catch her breath.  
"Judy, are you sure you should be working in your condition?" Clawhauser asked with concern.  
"What are you talking about, I'm per-" The bunny broke into a violent coughing fit before finishing her sentence. "Perfectly fine."  
Clawhauser knew better than to argue with her, Judy could be stubborn when she wanted to be.  
"The meeting ended five minutes ago," he told her, meriting a frown from his friend. "But Bogo did tell me that he wanted to see you in his office, if you ever showed up late."  
Judy's eyes went wide with fright.  
"Thanks Ben," she quietly replied as she made her way towards the chief's office.

Bogo was reading over some paperwork when Judy entered his office.  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" she managed to say.  
"I should've known that you were going to show," the buffalo replied without looking up. "Take a seat, we need to talk."  
As she sat down, he got up and paced past her.  
"As you know, this precinct only staffs the best that the ZPD has to offer," Bogo started. "And for a mammal to be their best, they need to be willing to go the extra mile. To be ready for anything. To be on time for their shifts. To be-"  
Judy let out another set of coughs, causing Bogo to focus on the bunny in front of him.  
"To be in peak physical condition," he finished. "That, of which, you most certainly are not."  
"Sir, I can expl-" More coughs cut Judy off.  
"You have nothing to explain, Hopps," the chief told her as he sat down. "You're in no condition to be working. You're dismissed until you've dealt with your cold."  
"But, sir, I-"  
Bogo gave her a cold stare.  
"Yes, sir."  
Judy leapt off the chair and quietly walked out of the office.

As Judy made her way out of the precinct lobby, she was surprised to find Nick waiting for her.  
"Woah, Clawhauser wasn't kidding," the fox commented as he looked her over. "You look like roadkill."  
The bunny didn't have time to deal with him; she had a cold to get rid of. So she marched right on past Nick.  
"And I hate to say it, but you smell like it too," he said, scrunching his nose.  
"Why are you here, Nick?!" The bunny asked, annoyed.  
"Well, seeing as I'm quite the gentlefox, I figured you could use a lift home, considering your condition," Nick suavely explained as he caught up to her.  
"Considering you don't have a car, how are you supposed to do that?" Judy retaliated.  
The fox gave her a coy smile.  
"Simple."  
And with a quick sweep of his arms, Judy found herself being carried by Nick.  
"What? Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" She cried out, thrashing in his arms.  
"Woah! Carrots! Take it easy!" He told her, gripping her so she wouldn't fall. "You barely look like you'll make it home; I'm surprised you even thought you could work like this! You need all the rest you can get; so, for once, just let somebody else carry your weight."  
Judy calmed down at Nick's reasoning; he was right, she had been high on adrenaline on the way to work, but now she felt weaker than ever. She wrapped her paws around his neck to get a better position in his arms; arms that felt warm as they wrapped around her. She wondered what other animals might think of a fox carrying a rabbit like this; they would probably think they were a couple. Judy blushed under her fur at the mere thought of it; and then blushed even harder when she realized that she was effectively leading Nick to her home.  
"Umm, Nick?" The bunny asked as a detail crossed her mind. "Do you even know where I live?"  
The fox looked down at her with a sly grin.  
"I was actually hoping you would give me directions."

Nick carried her home without a hitch, the bunny having punched in her address on his phone.  
"Somehow, I had a feeling you'd be living somewhere like this," the fox stated as he took in the surrounding area.  
"Too fancy for you?" Judy sarcastically asked; her voice still rough from the coughing.  
"That hurts, Carrots," Nick replied as he brought her inside. "Now which door is yours?"  
Judy slipped out of his arms and made her way down the hall, the fox following.  
"Nick, I appreciate you taking me home, but you don't have to stay any longer," she told him.  
"Carrots, I'm not leaving. I'm here to help," Nick innocently replied, causing Judy to pause in front of her door.  
The bunny hung her head with a sigh, defeated, and turned to her friend.  
"I guess I could use some cough syrup," she admitted.  
"You got it, Fluff," the fox smiled. "Anything else, while I'm out?"  
"Carrot soup would be nice," Judy voiced as she remembered how hungry she actually was.  
"You got it!" Nick chimed as he made his way out.  
She smiled as she watched him go, and then made her way in her apartment. Rather sluggishly, Judy gathered her things for a much needed shower and made her way to the communal bathrooms downstairs.

As she came back up, washed and dressed in cleaner clothes, Judy was surprised to find Nick pacing up and down the halls. He was carrying a small bottle as well as a can in his paws, but seemed more concerned with the multiple doors that lined the hall.  
"Can I help you?" Judy coyly asked the fox, startling him.  
"Carrots! I wasn't sure which door was yours and you weren't answering your phone so…" Nick trailed off, not sure how to explain further.  
"This way," the bunny simply replied.  
She led him to her apartment, ushering the fox inside before closing the door.  
"I've got you what you asked for," he stated, handing out to her the bottle of syrup and can of soup.  
"Thanks."  
Judy accepted the bottle and poured herself some of the syrup. She couldn't help but scrunch her nose at the taste, but it felt good in her throat as it went down.  
"If you want I can prepare the soup for you," Nick kindly offered after seeing the microwave in the corner.  
"That would be nice," the bunny replied as she flopped onto the bed, exhausted.  
But she never got the chance to eat before drifting off to sleep.

Judy lazily woke up late in the afternoon, and noticed two things. A now cold bowl of carrot soup on her bedside table, and a fox curled up on the floor, napping. She smiled at how diligent Nick was in wanting to take care of her, but couldn't help but feel sorry that he was sleeping on the floor.  
The bunny stepped off her bed and shook him awake.  
"Rise and shine," she chimed as the fox groaned and stretched.  
"You might want to invest in some furniture, if you intend on having guests over," Nick yawned as he straightened out his shirt.  
"Sorry about that," Judy apologized.  
The fox looked down at his friend and gave her smile.  
"I'll let it slide this time," he accepted. "Feeling better?"  
"Much," she confidently stated. "I feel like I could go back to work now."  
Judy was about to grab her uniform before Nick swiped it out of her reach.  
"Woah, Carrots! Not so fast!" He told her. "You've just gotten over a cold, and pretty fast too. You can't just jump back to work like that!"  
"Yes I can," she defended. "Now give me back my uniform!"  
"Think about it Fluff," the fox implied. "The chief gave you the time to get over your cold-"

"And I'm over it!" The bunny shouted, trying to reach her uniform.  
"I'm not finished!" Nick replied as he held her back. "Let's say that we're not quite sure that it's completely gone. Would it be too much to ask for another day to be certain that you're over it?"  
Judy paused at the thought. She was certain that her cold was gone; she wasn't coughing, she was completely alert and she was full of energy, despite still being hungry. The thought of taking an extra day seemed pointless.  
"What would I do with a whole day of rest that I don't need?" She asked the fox.  
"Don't need-? Judy, if anyone deserves a day off, it's you!" He exclaimed. "You've literally worked yourself sick!"  
He turned away from her, unable to stand how clueless she was.  
"Nick?"  
"You're not the only one at the precinct who can get the job done," Nick stated. "But that doesn't mean that you're not important either."  
"Nick, I-"  
"Please, Judy," He begged her. "Just one day off, that's all I'm asking."

Silence filled the apartment as Judy let the request sink in. She sighed; he was right about it all. She walked closer to her friend and gave him a hug from behind.  
"Fine," she surrendered. "I'll take tomorrow off."  
"Thank you," he quietly replied.  
"Why do you foxes have to be so dramatic?"


	7. Prey Cop, Pred Cop

**AN: A Zootopia AU inspired by the opening scenes of the movie 'Bon Cop, Bad Cop'. It's a Canadian buddy-cop movie that's very well made and is entirely bilingual, a personal favourite to a lot of people where I live. Would recommend watching. The movie centers around two conflicting cops, a rule-bending Quebécois and a by-the-book Ontarian, having to partner up to solve a murder case. I'll leave you to guess who's who.**

* * *

 **Prey Cop, Pred Cop**

There were few times when Judy disliked her job and no matter what, Parking Duty would stay at the top spot. Today, however, was cutting a close second.  
Bogo had called for her to do damage control on a crime scene that had occurred early that morning on the highway.

The bunny stood with an uneasy gaze at the victim; the hare having been dropped onto a traffic sign on the border of the Downtown and Nocturnal Districts. Officers from both districts had cleared the area and were now policing passing vehicles to prevent a traffic jam.  
Looking away from the grisly sight, Judy spotted a sore excuse of a car coming from the Nocturnal District. She raised an eyebrow as it stopped by the scene. With the full intent of warding off bystanders, the bunny made her way over as the driver got out. A mangy looking fox dressed in khakis and a Hawaiian shirt stepped out and put on a pair of aviators; whatever entrance he was expecting to pull off was quickly dampened as his driver-side mirror fell to the pavement when he slammed the door. Judy was at the fox's side by the time he had picked up the broken mirror and grumbled a few curses under his breath.  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," She insisted with crossed arms. "This is a crime scene and civilians are off-limits."  
The fox looked at her for a moment.  
"Okay," he said before walking past her towards the blood-stained road sign.  
Judy made a double-take before rushing back in front of the fox.  
"Sir, you can't be here," she insisted, stopping him.  
"Look, Fluff, I'm not taking orders from the likes of you," he patiently stated.  
"That's Officer Hopps to you, Sir," Judy pointed out as she tapped her badge, quelling her anger.  
The fox made a look of shock.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Officer," he apologized. "Please allow me to introduce myself."  
He pulled out a small booklet from around his neck and showed an equally shiny badge to Judy.  
"Detective Nick Wilde," he sneered. "And I outrank you."  
Judy stood there, stunned, as the fox walked past.  
"So what do we have here?" He asked as he walked around the sign.  
The bunny snapped out of her state and begrudgingly went to his side.  
"It seems like our victim was dropped onto the sign just last night," she explained, remembering the limited information that she had received in the case file from Bogo.  
"Uh-huh," Nick mumbled as he took a few more looks at the dead hare.

The fox scratched his head a few times before coming to a conclusion:  
"Well, I guess I'll leave it to you, Carrots."  
Judy called to him as he meant to leave.  
"Woah, woah, woah. Where are you going?" She asked.  
The fox turned to her.  
"I'm leaving," Nick replied matter-of-factly as he jerked a thumb towards his car. "This is clearly your case."  
Judy looked at him in disbelief.  
"No," she declared. "This is very clearly YOUR case."  
"How do you figure that?" He asked as he walked back over. "His head is on YOUR side."  
"Yeah, and his feet are on YOUR side," the bunny answered while gesturing to the corpse. "What's your point?"  
"My point is that, in a hundred-yard dash, it's the head and chest that break the tape."  
Nick turned to leave.  
"Need I remind you that, in Soccer, if you step over the line, you're out?"  
Nick gave a heavy sigh before marching back over to the bunny.  
"Look here, Carrots," he said with a smug grin. "This guy has the heart of a Prey, so this is YOUR case."  
"Yeah? Well his tail is YOURS," Judy replied with an equally mocking smile.  
Nick's look vanished as he straightened up.  
"Fine," he quipped as he turned and walked towards some officers from his district. "Can I get a ladder over here?"  
Judy looked at the fox in disbelief; he was actually taking up the case? No, he had to be mocking her. She gritted her teeth and marched over to her co-workers.  
"I need a ladder! Stat!"

Judy arrived on-level with the unfortunate hare just as the fox did the same on his side of the sign.  
"Just be careful and try not to move him too much," Judy warned as she pulled out her phone to take some preliminary pictures.  
Nick was doing the same and was leaning a good ways over the body in order to get some better angles.  
"Hey Carrots," he called as he spotted a bald patch of fur peeking out from under the hare's shirt. "I think I found something."  
Judy meant to lean over to take a look, but her ladder fell out from under her feet. She instinctively latched onto the nearest thing, which just so happened to be the corpse's torso. Nick grabbed onto the hare's legs so that there wouldn't be two dead rabbits, but this put him off-balance and, soon enough, he was also dangling from the sign by a corpse.  
"Carrots. Whatever you do, don't let go."  
Officers swarmed underneath the two of them as they hung there, readying a plan to catch them. The hare, however, had other plans. The extra weight of Nick and Judy tore the dead body in two and they both landed on their co-workers.

…

Judy stepped into the precinct lobby after a long morning clearing the scene on the highway.  
"Hey Judy!" Clawhauser called from the reception desk. "How're you doing today?"  
"Not a great start," the bunny answered. "But it's not like it could get any worse."  
"HOPPS!"  
Judy looked up to see the chief leaning over the second-story rail.  
"Office. Now," he voiced before disappearing.  
"Good luck with that," Clawhauser meekly said as Judy went up the steps.

The first thing Judy noticed in Bogo's office was the mangy fox.  
"Why are you here?" She asked Nick before turning to the buffalo. "Why is he here?"  
"Considering the unique situation of the highway case," Bogo started. "We figured it was the perfect opportunity to do a joint operation between precincts."  
"We?"  
"Yes. We," the chief repeated. "Allow me to introduce you to Chief Prowler of Precinct 13."  
The buffalo gestured to a shrouded corner where a lean jaguar was standing, dressed in a very dark trench coat.  
"Good morning, Officer Hopps," He greeted with a bow of his head. "I take it you're already acquainted with Detective Wilde?"  
"Unfortunately," the bunny sighed.  
"I see," Prowler nodded. "Bogo, would you mind if I took it from here?"  
The chief motioned a hoof to proceed.  
"We've decided to make this a team effort so we can show the office committees that we can work efficiently together," the jaguar explained as he leaned on Bogo's desk. "Not only would that improve our image, but maybe also next year's budgets."  
Nick chuckled at the statement.  
"So until further notice," Prowler continued. "You two are partners."  
Judy mind went blank for a moment.  
"You've got to be kidding."  
"Is this a joke, Spots?" The fox sounded in disbelief.  
"CAN IT, WILDE!" The jaguar growled as he marched over to Nick. "If I'm correct in believing what Gerald told me about last night, then I would follow my orders to a tee. Because you deserve a suspension rather than a new partner. But I'm a nice guy, so what are you going to do? You're going to close this case ASAP!"  
Judy didn't think the fox could shrink as small as he did. She looked over at Bogo with concern.  
"You want that promotion you've been asking, Hopps?" He countered. "Then work with Wilde and close the case."

The bunny looked at the mangy fox, dressed in khakis and a Hawaiian shirt. At that moment, she knew, Parking Duty shuffled down to second place.


	8. Behind The Scenes

**AN: This set of shorts are set in a Cinematic AU. The idea being that the cast of Zootopia are actually actors playing out their respective roles in the movie. These are some funny antics I came up with that happen off and on the set.**

* * *

 **Behind The Scenes**

A quick rap on her trailer door had Judy roll her eyes. She knew full well who it was, and she was growing tired of it.  
"Come on, Judy! I know you're in there!" The familiar voice called.  
She begrudgingly opened up to the fox on her step.  
"Nick, I know that our roles are supposed to be close, but that doesn't mean that you have to spend every waking moment with me," the bunny sighed.  
"I know, I know, but you've got to see this," Nick told her as he pushed himself inside.  
Judy couldn't help but voice her frustration as she pulled her ears. Ever since their first day on the set, the fox was a constant pain in her neck. Either he was yacking her ear off or roping her in some stupid pranks against the other actors or the filming crew.  
"Nick, get out of my trailer!" She exclaimed.  
"I'll leave in a minute," the fox calmly said as he set something on the table. "I just wanted to show you this."  
The bunny eyed the metallic loop that he had put down.  
"What's that supposed to be?" She asked in exasperation.  
"A shock collar," he said matter-of-factly.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A SHOCK COLLAR!?"  
Nick gave her his signature smug look.  
"I found it with the discarded props," he explained. "Apparently, they were supposed to be worn by the Predator cast in the first draft of the movie."  
Judy did a double-take.  
"Wait, what?"  
"I'm not kidding; I've seen the first script," the fox continued as he picked up the collar. "Predators were made to wear these like so…"  
He put the loop around his neck and a green light lit up on the side.  
"And the collar would 'supposedly' shock the wearer whenever they got too excited," Nick finished, emphasizing his point with air-quotes.  
Judy's face was blanched underneath her fur. She couldn't believe that somebody had called the okay on making this scary prop.  
Her fear was replaced with confusion as the fox burst out laughing. Then annoyance as she realized that she had been had by one of his pranks.  
"Oh you should've seen the look on your face," he said between fits. "Did you actually think I'd put on something that'd hurt me?"  
He continued in his laughing fit and fell to the floor, rolling around as he continued imagining her shocked face. Judy went to sit on the couch in the other room.

The light on the collar shifted to yellow, then red.  
"OW! Fuck!" Nick exclaimed as he pulled off the collar.  
"What happened? Did you stub your toe?" Judy mockingly asked from her seat.  
"No, the collar shocked me!" The fox shot back.  
"Very funny, Nick, but we both know that they're just props."  
"Really?" He replied as he stepped into the room. "Then you won't mind putting it on yourself."  
He had the collar in paw, offering it to her. The bunny eyed the prop before taking it and putting it on. The light shone green again.  
"See. Nothing's hap-"  
Nick stopped her with a kiss. At first she was surprised, but then she accepted the new sensation and pulled him in closer, deepening the gesture.  
The light shone yellow, then red.  
"OW! GODDAMMIT NICK!"  
She pushed the fox away and yanked the collar off her neck. The fox was chuckling as she massaged the area of her neck that had gotten shocked.  
"I can't believe they actually made those things…" Judy grumpily admitted.  
"Then you probably won't be happy to know that a cub was actually supposed to get shocked by that thing in one scene," Nick told her.  
"Oh sweet cheese and crackers," she voiced into her paws.

* * *

"Okay Emmitt, this is YOUR scene. And we need you to be as aggressive as you can be," the director explained to the otter as the crew was setting up the vehicle.  
"How aggressive are we talking about, Rich?" Emmitt asked.  
"We're talking crazy. Rip up the upholstery, froth at the mouth, growl as loud as you can," the boar explained. "Think you can do that?"  
The otter gave a moment of thought, and nodded as he came to a conclusion.  
"Yeah, I think I can do it."  
"Good. Places people!"  
Manchas sat in the driver's seat in full costume as Emmitt got in the back. The engine fired up and the director called the scene.

Panchas could hear a commotion behind him, he called to his passenger but no one answered. He repositioned his rear-view mirror to look in the back and found that the back seat was empty. He turned around to find out what was going on. He found his passenger skittering around the floor of the limo and daintily scratching at the seats.

"CUT!" The director called before holding his face in his hooves. "Emmitt! Can I see you for a minute?"  
The otter walked up to the boar with a worried look on his face.  
"Was that your best, Emmitt?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry, Rich. I'm not used to being violent," the otter uneasily admitted.  
"It's fine, I understand. What do you say we try doing the scene tomorrow? Give you some time to practice?"  
"Yeah! Yeah, of course! Definitely!" Emmitt exclaimed as he scurried off.  
The director leaned over to his aide as he watched the otter.  
"Make sure you slip some tabasco into his water before tomorrow's shoot."

* * *

Rick and July were helpless in the bottom of the display, the nighthowler pistol having been dropped as they were pushed in. Mayor Maywether laughed as she approached the edge and picked up the case.  
"Well you should've just stayed on the Carrot Farm, huh?" The ewe mockingly stated. "It really is too bad. I did like you."  
"What're you gonna do?" July asked. "Kill me?"  
"Oh hahaha, course not," Maywether chuckled. "He is."  
Maywether aimed the pistol at the fox below and fired.  
"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!"  
"Oops! Sorry, Nick!"

"CUT!" The director called. "Dawn! What the hell just happened?"  
"Uh, uh…" The ewe was squirming on the pedestal she was on.  
"She shot me in the eye!" The fox stated, a paw clutching his face. "I thought you learned to fire that thing?"  
"I did!" Dawn defended. "But I never got around to practicing a quickdraw!"  
"Oh sweet cheese and crackers," Judy mumbled under her breath.  
"Well now I think would be a good time to practice," the fox stated as he walked off the set. "Can I get a medic here?"  
The director sat in his chair, his face in his hooves.  
"Why me?"


	9. Awakening

**AN: Well, you can thank the antics of ElectroPHX228 and my assistant Kyu for pushing me to write this one up. Honestly, why did you want this?**

* * *

 **Awakening**

Today was just another day on the beat for Judy, although one could argue that the excess in speed was a bit more than usual. She and Nick were in pursuit of a couple of felons that had just robbed a gas station, and were tailing them just over the speed limit on the highway.  
"Come on, Nick! We can't let them get away!" She exclaimed to her partner at the wheel.  
"Judy, why can't you just call for a blockade already?" The fox questioned as he swerved around another vehicle.  
"We don't have the time for that," she shot back. "By the time one is set up, they'll be long gone. Now speed UP!"  
Nick sighed and begrudgingly shifted the cruiser into higher gear; they began to close the gap on the pickup they were chasing. As Nick meant to pull up next to the vehicle, the passenger in the pickup leaned out the window and starting firing at the officers. The fox had a slight moment of panic and jerked at the wheel to straighten out; that's all it took.

The cruiser pulled hard to the right and toppled under the momentum, sending the vehicle into a barrel roll down the highway. Judy felt the entire thing in slow-motion as the world around her rolled. The vehicle came to a stop in the middle of the road after a several yards of tumbling, causing traffic to jam up for miles. Paramedics were called almost immediately by the civilians that first saw the crash and were lucky to find the mammals in blue still alive after the devastating event. The bunny and the fox were rushed to the hospital, and while Nick seemed to have good chances on making it through the ordeal with no more than a broken arm, Judy had been knocked into a coma.

…

Judy heard the sounds of beeps by her side. Her eyes fluttered open and she found that she was in a room of white. She looked to where the beeps were coming from and found that it was a heart monitor. Next to it, an IV drip made its way down to her arm, which was no longer covered in fur.  
Intrigued she lifted her arm up to find that she was completely devoid of her grey fur. What was more, her paw no longer had pads in her palm and her fingers were thin and dainty. The heart monitor beeped at an increasing rate as Judy started freaking out at what she was seeing.  
A nurse that was walking by her room rushed in as she heard the frenetic heart monitor.  
"Miss Hopps, I need you to calm down," She calmly soothed Judy as she gripped her arms. "I know it might be scary to suddenly find yourself in a hospital, but everything's going to be all right."  
Judy looked up at the mammal in scrubs; she wasn't an animal that she recognized, not at all, but she was nonetheless comforting.  
"I'll have the doctor know that you're awake," the nurse said as she got up. "And maybe that partner of yours will finally cheer up for once."  
"Nick?" Judy spoke up. "Is he alright?"  
The nurse chuckled.  
"That guy is about as tough as they come, you're lucky to have him."  
"Where is he?"  
"Right next door, actually. I'll ask if he wants to see you."  
Judy blushed as the nurse left; she couldn't believe that he was the first thing she was thinking about. Judy meant to stroke her ear just as she always did when she was nervous, but only found hair. She reached up to the top of her head, but found nothing of her tell-tale rabbit ears. Fear started to settle in as she thought the worse and let her paws fall down the sides of the head. As they fell, she felt smaller ears under her long flowing hair; hair that was a distinct shade of grey.  
"You know, I'll never get tired of you playing with your hair," A familiar voice sounded.  
Judy looked up, expecting the fox she knew so well, only to find someone completely different. He was the same kind of animal as the nurse, except more slender looking. He too was completely devoid of fur on his arms and face, and his short hair was a shade of orange drifting to black. Judy was confused and the stranger picked up on this.  
"Did that accident knock something loose up there, Carrots?" He asked as he walked over to her bedside.  
Only one mammal ever called her Carrots.  
"Nick?"  
"The one and only," he replied with a smirk.  
Judy tried backing away him.  
"You're not Nick," she said. "What's going on? Where's my partner?"  
"Judy, it's me. I'm Nick," he explained trying to calm her down. "I'm the ex-conman that you hustled into helping with your first case, remember? The missing florist, Emmitt Otterton?"  
"I know who Nick is," Judy hissed. "He's a fox, and you aren't."  
"I'll admit, I have been known to be as sly as a fox."  
"I mean an ACTUAL fox!" She shouted.  
Nick felt put off by the statement.  
"Well if I'm supposed to be a fox, then what are you supposed to be?" He questioned.  
"I'm a bunny."  
"Well you sure as hell don't look like one," he replied with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Then what am I!?" Judy angrily demanded.  
"A human being."


	10. Hot Streak

**AN: Something a little different. Two commentators at a sports game. Hope it's not too confusing.**

* * *

 **Hot Streak**

"... Marcetti has the ball. He's feinting left and right. Pulling a wide pass downfield... And Rhinaldo recieves! He's lining up for a shot. He shoots. HE SCORES!"  
"That's one more goal for Rhinaldo, folks, and one more for Hamsterdam."  
"And that's the Ref with the whistle calling the first half. What a match, Bob!"  
"I know, Tom. Hamsterdam's Stampede is really pushing the local team."  
"But you've gotta admit, the Zootopia Grazers are just as relentless."  
"I know, Bob. I know. For you viewers just joining us, this is the World Cup Finals between Zootopia and Hamsterdam here at Fauna Stadium in Zootopia."  
"We're your hosts for the game. I'm Bob Grizzle."  
"And I'm Tom Catsulli. Boy, am I excited for the rest of the game."  
"You're not the only one, Tom. The entire stadium is wild."  
"You're right Bob; the spectators are overflowing with excitement."  
"Speaking of overflowing, it looks like one of the spectators is actually running out onto the field."  
"It looks like a cheetah. Is that one of your cousins, Tom?"  
"I hope not, because he's downright embarrassing himself right now. There goes the shirt..."  
"O-kay! Parents at home, if any of your children are currently watching, now would be a good time to send them out of the room."  
"And there go the boxers! It's official everyone! We have a streaker in the stadium!"  
"Where is the security detail!?"  
"Here they come, Bob. There just passing the northern goal."  
"What took them so long!? Our streaker is at center field, for god's sake!"  
"Not sure what the hold-up was, but it looks like today's team is a promising one. We've got a rhino charging down the field, followed by a spotted hyena and what looks like lynx. Hey Bob, do we have any names for them?"  
"Tom, I've got stats on what brand of socks the soccer teams are wearing, but I don't have the list for the security staff."  
"Oh well. Looks like our streaker finally took notice of his new friends and is running in the opposite direction. What do you think will happen, Bob? Will he be able to outrun the rent-a-cops? Or do you think Security will actually pull through?"  
"At this point, it looks too early to call, Tom. That rhino is gaining ground pretty fast, though."  
"And he's closing in! Five yards! Four! Three!"  
"Are we really doing this?"  
"And the streaker pulls a hard right! The rhino barrels past! He tripped! And he looks to be out of commission!"  
"Okay, we've still got our hyena and lynx not too far behind. It looks like they're trying a pincer tactic."  
"And the streaker is bouncing in place! Is he going left? Is he going right? Security pounces! And the streaker slips through unscathed!"  
"Can't say the same for the lynx and hyena though; it looks like their out cold, Tom."  
"Well that's a bummer. It looks like our streaker is having fun though. He's making a victory lap around the field, and the crowd is cheering him on!"  
"I don't know if I should be proud or ashamed."  
"Eh, a little of column A, a little of column B."  
"Hey Tom, it looks like someone else is running onto the field."  
"Make that two someones, Bob. And they're running directly for our streaker."  
"It's kind of hard to tell from this distance, Tom, but is that a rabbit and a fox that just jumped onto the field?"  
"You'd be right on that account, Bob. And the rabbit seems to be shouting something. Do we have any parabolas operating on the field?"  
"I don't think we have the authority to have them point at the disturbance, Tom."  
"Ever tried asking?"  
"Just continue commentating…"  
"Well, whatever it was the rabbit was shouting, she seems to have scared off our streaker. He's running in the opposite direction now. And the rabbit and fox are chasing him!"  
"That's odd."  
"Well if you think about it, Bob, not really. Our streaker is essentially delaying the match at this point, so the sooner he's off the field the sooner the game can continue."  
"That would explain it. As much we enjoy a good prank, we came to watch a soccer match, not a naked cheetah."  
"Yeah, we've got the internet for that."  
"Too much info, Tom."  
"Sorry. It looks like our streaker is losing steam though, Bob, the rabbit is gaining on him. And the fox is keeping pace right behind her."  
"Looks like they're splitting up, Tom. Maybe to try that pincer tactic again?"  
"Looks like it, Bob. They're coming up on the northern goal at this point and our rabbit is taking the long route to the opposite side of the goal."  
"And the fox is keeping behind our streaker."  
"Oh, it looks like he's noticed what's going on! The streaker is turning back towards center field! But the fox is blocking him off! The streaker is stuck in between them!"  
"And it looks like our rabbit is charging back."  
"She's shouting something; the streaker is focused on her now! She's closing the gap between them! But our streaker is ready! She goes for a tackle! He dodges! WAIT! The fox is coming from behind and HE CAUGHT HER?! HE'S SWINGING HER BACK! SHE'S FLYING THROUGH THE AIR TOWARDS THE STREAKER! AND SHE HITS HIM CLEAN IN THE GUT! HE'S DOWN! THE STREAKER IS DOWN!"  
"Wow. Never saw that one coming."  
"What an amazing display of teamwork and acrobatics! The rabbit and the fox have done it!"  
"Wait is she cuffing the cheetah?"  
"Look Bob, everyone has their kinks."  
"No, really. She's even walking him off the field."  
"She must think she's a cop or something…"


	11. Doppelganger

**AN: Have you ever seen two people who look very much alike, but with slight differences? I haven't IRL, but I figured it would be fun in Zootopia.**

* * *

 **Doppelganger**

The odd couple sat across from each other in the diner booth, the bunny looking sad while the fox was particularly annoyed.  
"I just don't understand it," the ragged fox said as he dusted off his Hawaiian shirt. "We've got a good thing goin' and you just want to stop? This isn't like you."  
"I know, but I can't take it anymore," the bunny pouted as she buried her face in her arms. "All the pressure. All the running. It's getting to be too much."  
"You think I don't know that?" The fox snarled. "Let me remind you that we're in this because you wanted this."  
The bunny rolled her head to the side, staring at a chip in the table's paint.  
"I just think it's time that we do something different," she mumbled.  
The fox sighed before lifting the doe's chin so that they were looking eye to eye. Stormy grey to icy blue.  
"Tell you what," he proposed. "We do one last job, then we skip town, get a fresh start. Just you and me, Bun Bun."  
Her blue eyes sparkled at the prospect, and she gave wide smile as she sat up.  
"That sounds like fun, when do we start?"  
"How about right now?"  
Her smile only swelled.  
"I would kiss you, right now."  
"Go ahead," he replied with a flash of his fangs.  
The bunny jumped onto the table and grabbed his shirt, pulling the fox into a deep kiss. The couple broke contact for air after their embrace, panting for a moment.  
"You ready?" The fox asked.  
"Oh yes."  
She leaned off the table to grab her purse just as he got up to join her. The duo pulled out a pair of guns calibrated for larger mammals than either of them.  
"NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS A ROBBERY!"

…

"Woo! We did it! We did it, sweetie!" The bunny cheered as she and the fox made off in their car.  
"Alright Bun Bun, where to now?" He asked from behind the wheel.  
"Well, I heard that Zootopia is nice…" The bunny said as she pulled out a flyer showing a tall skyline.  
"Zootopia huh? That's pretty far, you sure you want to go there?"  
"Oh come on, Clyde. In Zootopia, anyone can be anything," she recited as she pushed the flyer into his face. "It even says so! Right here!"  
"Hey! Bonnie! I'm driving here!" Clyde shouted as he tried looking over the flyer.  
"Oh, sorry."  
She put the flyer back in her purse.  
"But now that I think about it, if we're going for a fresh start, maybe we should change our names?"  
"Change our names? Why would we do something like that?" The fox asked.  
"Well it would throw the cops off our tails," the bunny said with a wink.  
"I love the way you think," he replied with a sly grin. "And you know what? I love you so much that I think we should get married."  
"What?"  
The fox took her paw with one of his and glanced in her eyes.  
"Bonnie Jumper, will you marry me, Clyde Prowler?" He calmly asked.  
Bonnie was on the verge of tears.  
"YES!"  
She jumped into his arms, causing the fox to momentarily swerve all over the road.  
"Okay Bun Bun, calm down, I'm still driving."  
"Sorry," the bunny apologized as she got back in her seat. "I just never thought you'd ask."  
"I'd be crazy not to," Clyde smiled. "By the way, do you have any ideas for new names?"  
"Well, I've always liked the name 'Judy'," Bonnie admitted. "What do you think?"  
"I think it suits you nicely, but you'll always be my Bun Bun."  
"Aww, thank you."  
"Got a name for me?" The fox asked.  
She looked at him for a long moment, gears grinding in her head.  
"I'd say you look like a 'Nick'."  
"Nick?"  
"Yeah… Slick Nick. MY Slick Nick," she emphasized.  
"Oh-ho, I like the sound of that," he said with a smile. "And what are we gonna call ourselves? We ARE getting married, so we might as well share the same name, right?"  
"Hmm… You're right."  
Bonnie paused to think, a finger over her lips. She wanted a name that meant something to the both of them, that reminded them of whom they used to be and who they wanted to be. But thinking on their past together, it was nothing more than a wild ride.  
"Wild…" She muttered.  
"What was that, Bun Bun?"  
"Let's call ourselves 'Wilde'," she told him with a sparkle in her eye.  
Clyde arched an eyebrow. He felt that the name sounded a bit off, but he knew that that sparkle in her eyes meant that she was all for it. He smiled.  
"I love it!" The fox replied.  
"You do?"  
"Judy and Nick Wilde. It has a nice ring to it."  
"I'm glad you love it," the bunny said as she hugged him.  
"Not as much as you though," he whispered playfully into her ear. "Rawr."  
"Oh, I love it when you play rough," Judy lustfully whispered back as she traced his fangs. "Next motel we see, we're getting a room."  
"Sounds like a plan," Nick replied as he floored it.


	12. One Word

**AN: Rated M for mature and suggestive content.  
**

* * *

 **One Word**

Judy was lying there, blindfolded, tied up, the very definition of helpless. He could have chosen to gag her, but it wouldn't have changed a thing, she was as mute as a flea.  
Her training kept her with a cool head, but his incessant taunting was started to get to her. The claws grazing against her, the fangs nipping everywhere, she wasn't finding any of it fun. Her lips quivered ever so slightly and his voice whispered in her ear.  
"Did you want to say something?" He asked.  
She bit her lip before answering.  
"Blueberries."

Nick took off her blindfold with a disappointed look.  
"Really Carrots? I wasn't even getting to the good part yet," he grumbled as he loosened the rope holding Judy.  
"I'm sorry Nick, but I wasn't really enjoying it all that much," the bunny apologized.  
"Need I remind you that this was your idea?" He pointed out.  
Judy had been looking for ways to spice up their love life and had asked some her older sisters for advice. Cheryl, the deviant that she was, had suggested some submissive roleplay. Judy was always about trying new things, so she regrettably jumped on the idea.  
The bunny had ordered the minimum required and convinced Nick to have his way, but the experience was a little more than she bargained for.  
"Were you having fun at least?" She asked.  
"Not really," the fox admitted. "It was a lot of work, tying you up like that."  
"Sorry," Judy apologized, her ears drooping over her shoulders.  
"Hey, it was a learning experience," Nick reassured her with a hug. "We just found out that it's not really our thing."  
The bunny chuckled at his optimism.  
"And I really think that we should figure this out together," he added.  
"I guess I shouldn't have kept you out of the loop," Judy smiled.  
"You should've known better than that," he teased. "So... What gets you going?"  
She felt a little flustered when he asked it out loud, but figured it wouldn't hurt to tell.  
"Remember when we tricked Bellwether on our first case?" She sheepishly asked.  
"When I faked being savage?"  
"Yeah... That was kind of... Hot, I guess" Judy admitted, her ears growing red.  
"Judy Hopps, are you into being ravaged by a savage predator?" Nick teased.  
The bunny merely hid her face with her ears, causing him to smirk at the not-so-subtle confirmation. With an idea in mind, The fox grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto the bed, pinning her down.  
"Nick! What are you-!?" The words caught in her throat as she noticed him letting out a low growl.  
Nick's eyes were feral, his teeth barred and his fur bristling all over. Her heart raced at the powerlessness she felt, her breathing heavy. The fox bit at her all over; not enough to break skin, but enough to mark her. The bunny moaned in pleasure as her lover acted the part, living up to his name.


	13. Wilde at Sea

**AN: Everyone seems to enjoy pirate stories, and stories of people falling into the life of a pirate. So here's a familiar setting with familiar faces. And if you think about it, it's a complete 180 from the movie's events.  
**

* * *

 **Wilde at Sea**

Judy sat there, contemplating the events that led to her predicament.  
She was a navigator for the royal navy. She had clawed her way to where she was, despite the negativity that surrounded her through the years. She had been on countless ships, sailed countless miles across the globe, and that was all gone now.  
Pirates had crippled the ship she was on, attacked and killed the soldiers they were transporting, and raided the entire ship from bow to stern before finally sinking it. She had fallen overboard during the initial scuffle, grabbing onto a piece of driftwood for dear life, and watched from the water the events as they unfolded. Only after the ship was no longer afloat did they find her, pulling her onboard and throwing her into the brig.  
Once, a respected naval officer. Now, a lowly prisoner, lost at sea.

A rattle on the bars brought her to attention, a fennec fox was glaring at her on the other side.  
"The captain wants a word," he said as he unlocked the cell.  
Judy was led through the ship, passing multiple hardened pirates, all of them predators; a foreboding sense of helplessness gripping her. The fennec stopped at a door and pushed it open, beckoning the bunny inside.  
She assumed it was the captain's quarters from the less-than-lavish scheme that hung in the air. As rudimentary as it was, it was still a lot more tasteful than her own quarters had been. But her examination of the room was cut short when she noticed a mammal, whom she assumed to be the captain, staring her down from behind a solid wood desk. He was a red fox, with fierce eyes as green as emeralds and smirk that only the devil could match.  
"I heard that my boys had a fine catch today," he said. "And I wanted to see if it was true. So who are you? Or should I say, who WERE you?"  
Judy was caught off-guard by the turn of phrase and took a moment to catch her tongue.  
"I am Lieutenant Judith Laverne Hopps in his majesty's royal navy," she pointedly replied. "Navigator for the HMS Simba."  
The fox merely smiled at her introduction.  
"You WERE a lieutenant," he corrected. "You WERE a navigator for the HMS Simba. Not anymore."  
The captain got up and strolled around his desk towards Judy.  
"In a week's time, the navy will notice that the ship you used to sail on hasn't arrived on schedule and will presume it lost at sea," he told her. "Either sunk by inclement weather or, in truth, by pirates."  
The bunny remained unfazed by the fox's words.  
"Now I could have you tossed back out at sea, let you struggle to find your way back to the navy you cherish. Or…" He leaned forward to attain eye-level with her. "You could join my crew."  
Judy was taken aback by the blunt offer.  
"The choice is yours," the fox said as he straightened up. "I cannot guarantee that you'll make it to the mainland on your own or even if the navy will take you back if you do, but I CAN guarantee a hammock and food if you decide to stay."  
The bunny fumed as the fox laid out the offer with his silver tongue; he wanted her to betray the crown, to turn her back on everything she had lived for. She steeled herself to fight for what she believed in, and the bunny believed that she could make it back.

Judy turned towards the door and almost made it before the captain spoke once more.  
"I was just like you once," he said, causing her to pause. "Young, emboldened by beliefs and dreams, and with aspirations for adventure. I joined a privateering company, an easy way to get to sea, and was successful in my ventures."  
The bunny returned towards the desk, interested in the fox's story.  
"I eventually had enough saved to buy my own ship, this one in fact, and hired my own crew to join me in privateering. And we were profitable… For a time. Privateering became outlawed once the crown was passed down, branding us all as criminals, pirates. We were all good, honest working mammals and the crown turned its back on US. So tell me, Carrots. Are you sure you want to crawl back to a government that more than likely doesn't even care about a single rabbit lost at sea?"  
Judy was shocked at the revelation. She had heard a little about the Declaration of Pawris and the subsequent abolishment of privateering companies while she was in training, but had thought little of it at the time, considering it none of her business. But here she was, facing a relic from that time, a mammal that DID consider it his business. She weighed his words once more. She could go back to sea, brave the waves and hope to find the mainland, but there was no guarantee that she wouldn't fall into enemy territory. And even then, would she be recognized as a member of the navy? That, or… She could join him.  
Judy let out a heavy sigh; there was never a choice to begin with. She unbuttoned her naval jacket, soaked and tattered as it was, and dropped it to the floor.  
"Judy Hopps, ready to lend a paw Captain," she stated.  
The fox smirked.  
"Well Judy, welcome aboard the McCloud," he greeted. "As of now, you're a part of the Wilde Company."  
The fox waved a paw in flourish and bowed his head.  
"Nicholas Wilde, at your service."


	14. Timeless

**AN: Nick finds an interesting timepiece.  
**

* * *

 **Timeless**

Nick found himself chasing after the slipperiest of weasels; no matter how close he seemed to be to nabbing him, the petty thief just seemed to jump out of reach. But this time, the fox was sure that he had him cornered. He had forced him down a narrow alley and Judy had parked the cruiser at the opposite end, blocking any exit.  
"Give it up Barry," Nick called as he approached the thief. "There's nowhere left to run."  
Barry merely smirked.  
"That's what you think," he grinned as he pulled something out of his pocket.  
The weasel's paw was kicked away by Judy, the bunny having snuck up on him while Nick was talking, sending the object skittering across the pavement. As she handled cuffing Barry, Nick picked up what it was that the weasel was going on about.  
It was an old-fashioned stopwatch, the glass face encompassed by a brass finish with intricate carvings all around it. Nick raised a brow in confusion; how did the weasel think to escape with this?  
"Hey! Give that back!" Barry demanded as he was being led towards the cruiser.  
"You tried to threaten me with a stopwatch," the fox pointed out. "So I don't think so."

Nick sat down in the passenger seat of the cruiser, still holding the stopwatch in his paw. Barry's ranting was muffled by the plexi-glass separating the back.  
"Either he's crazier than we thought, or he's high as kite," Judy joked from the driver's seat. "Does that thing even work? It looks pretty old."  
"Guess there's only one way to find out," he replied.  
Nick pressed one of the crowns and watched as the needle started ticking around the face.  
"Well what do you know? It still works," Nick noted. "Okay, enough goofing around, let's get Barry to the precinct."  
He tied up his seat belt and waited for Judy to start the engine, but nothing happened.  
"Anytime now, Carrots."  
Still, nothing happened. Concerned, he looked over to the bunny to find her still leaning over on his side.  
"Carrots, you can move. We're not doing the mannequin challenge," the fox sighed, but Judy still remained motionless.  
He snapped his fingers in front of her, waved his paw, and even flicked at her ear, but she gave no reaction. It was at this point that Nick noticed the lack of sound coming from the back seat. He looked behind to find the weasel seemingly frozen in the middle of a tirade, his eyes shut and his mouth wide open.  
The fox's eyes then wandered to outside of the cruiser, where he saw that everyone was stock-still. Either in the middle of walking or talking with someone else, no one made a noise or a movement. In fact, there wasn't any noise at all, except for a faint ticking coming from his pocket.  
Nick pulled out the stopwatch, the needle still ticking away around the face. He pressed the crown again and suddenly the city came back to life.  
"Well? Are you going to test it?" Judy asked after a moment.  
The fox was briefly surprised by her, but quickly recovered.  
"M-maybe later," he replied before clearing his throat. "Let's get Barry to the precinct before he passes out from exertion."  
Judy chuckled at the remark and turned the engine over, gently pulling the cruiser into traffic.


	15. Award Ceremony

**AN: In regards to the Oscar won by Zootopia for Best Animated Feature Film. But don't forget the Golden Globe it won as well at the beginning of January.  
So here we have our duo receiving a nondescript award at a nondescript award show in front of a nondescript crowd.  
**

* * *

 **Award Ceremony**

Nick and Judy stood at the podium in fancy dress, the fox in an dapper three-piece suit and the bunny in a rather elegant amethyst dress that matched her eyes. They were all smiles from the award they had received, Nick holding the weighty piece in his paws.  
"Wow," he said to the grand crowd before them. "This is amazing, I didn't think we'd actually be winning this."  
The fox looked onto the crowd with an even bigger smile before bursting in laughter.  
"I'm joking! I totally knew we were going to win this," he admitted, meriting an amount of chuckles from the audience. "I mean, it was pretty much a landslide, am I-OW!"  
Nick was silenced by a quick elbow to the ribs from his partner.  
"You can gloat AFTER," she hissed at him.  
Judy quickly took to the microphone before he could do anything else.  
"I would like to thank my friends and family for supporting me all the way," the bunny smiled to the audience. "Without them, I wouldn't be where I am today."  
The crowd applauded the short spiel. Having recovered slightly, Nick once again spoke to the attendees.  
"I would like to thank everyone I've ever met," he started. "From the most awful, to the most lovely out there. Because without them, I wouldn't be who I am today. I wouldn't have been the sly fox you all have come to know, but maybe someone completely different. But I am who I am because of their involvement in my life, no matter how short of a time they've spent in it. I am here today because of the people who would not believe in me..."  
The fox looked over to Judy with adoration.  
"But especially because of the one bunny who has never stopped believing in me."  
The crowd applauded the fox's speech, Judy remaining dumbstruck from what her friend had said.  
"Thanks again for the award," Nick finished. "I hope you all have a good night."  
He led the bunny off the stage by the paw, her ears growing red from the contact.


	16. Wilde & Savage

**AN: This idea was brought upon from a post in the Zootopia SubReddit about a drawing by MonoFlax. Here's to you Ranenbo, for helping with the inspiration.  
**

* * *

 **Wilde & Savage**

Jack stared at his partner, unimpressed by the fox that slept at his desk. The hare had come in that morning to find their office a complete mess, clientele documents and bills were all over the place and Nick was sound asleep, drooling on his notepad.  
Jack firmly slammed the door causing the drowsy fox to spring up in his seat.  
"Welcome!" He hastily greeted before realizing it was just the hare. "Jeez, Jack. Would it KILL you to not give me a heart attack?"  
"Remind me why we put your name first for our enterprise?" Jack annoyingly responded as he started picking up papers.  
"Because 'Savage & Wilde' doesn't quite roll of the tongue," Nick quickly replied as he stretched himself awake.  
"Did you spend the entire night here?" The hare questioned.  
"Uh, yeah. Why else would you catch me sleeping on my desk?"  
"Then did you find us any work?"  
"… No."  
Jack gave out an audible groan at this.  
"Wilde, if we don't pay the rent by next week, we're finished. Done!" He exclaimed.  
"Buddy, I'm trying my best here!" Nick retorted as he gestured around the office. "I went through all of our usual clients, I even fished for some new people, but nobody's biting!"  
"Well then you better hope that someone is gonna call on that phone or god help me I'll sell your blood to pay the rent!"  
As soon as Jack was finished the phone rang out, surprising the both of them. Nick quickly recovered and answered before it rung a third time.  
"Wilde & Savage Private Security, how may we be of service?" The fox recited in greeting to the potential customer.  
"Yes, we do handle personal protection...  
"We charge ten percent upfront...  
"Very well. We'll bring the papers and discuss the formalities in half an hour. See you soon."  
Nick set down the receiver and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"Well? What've we got?" Jack asked.  
Nick flashed his trademark smirk towards his partner.  
"We've got a job, and it pays well."  
"Who's the client?"

…

"Vincent Prowler, Founder and CEO of Prowler Autoparts," the arctic fox introduced himself to the duo as they stepped into his study. "Thank you for coming."  
"Nicholas Wilde and my associate Jack Savage," Nick returned as they exchanged pawshakes. "Thank you for having us."  
"I'll have you know that you two are very well recommended," Vincent commented.  
"Thank you, I hope we meet your expectations," Nick returned.  
"Now. Let's get straight to business," their host informed; his tone running grave. "I need you two to be bodyguards."  
"Very well, sir," Jack intervened. "We'll need your routine schedule, any appointments you may have-"  
"Not for me," the elderly fox interrupted. "For my daughter."

"My little Skye is the heir to my company and she'll be attending a showing this Friday as her first public attendance," Vincent explained as he led the duo through his home. "Obviously, not many mammals are fond of such ideas, but I do believe she is the right one to run the company in the future."  
"You seem to put her in high regards, sir," Nick noted.  
"As I should," the arctic fox chuckled. "Not only is she my daughter, but she is quite the leader in her own right."  
At this, a door to their left opened and out stumbled a raccoon dressed in an oil-smeared jumpsuit, followed by a slew of flying tools.  
"…AND STAY OUT OF MY SHOP!" A distinctly female voice shouted, scaring off the raccoon.  
"Not to mention, a skilled mechanic," Vincent finished as he led them through the door.

The garage they stood in was crammed with cars in different stages of completion, ranging from bare to looking fully complete. The walls were full of tools and tool chests along with the odd welding area here and there.  
Working on one of the cars, and the only other mammal in the garage, was an arctic vixen in a blue jumpsuit that was covered in oil stains.  
"Sweetheart?" Vincent called out.  
"WHAT!?" The vixen flared before realizing who it was. "Oh, sorry Dad. Did you-?"  
"Yes," he answered. "You really need to stop chasing off your helpers, Skye."  
"I asked for three-quarters, he gave me five-eighths. Not to mention that he confused the engine filter for the Corvette V8 for the filter meant for six-cylinder Cadillac," she ranted before noticing the two guests. "Who're these guys?"  
"These two will be your bodyguards for Friday," Vincent informed.  
"I can take care of myself!" She retorted, throwing the wrench she held at Nick.  
The fox barely had time to flinch before Jack caught the tool mere inches away from his face.  
"Nice catch, rabbit," Skye commented.  
"Hare, actually," Jack corrected as he returned the wrench.  
"Whatever."

…

"So, what did you do before going into the protection business?" Skye asked from underneath one of her cars. "Vice-grip."  
"Well, I was a small-time business-mammal," Nick replied as he passed the vice-grip to her.  
"Not you, the hare," she shot.  
"It's Jack," the hare informed.  
"Oh! So you have a name. Well, Jack, wha'dja do before?" She asked again. "Seven-eighths."  
"I used to be CIA," Jack answered as he picked out the correct wrench.  
"No way!" Skye exclaimed as she rolled out from under the car. "CIA? Why'd you leave? Too much action?"  
"Not enough actually," he admitted. "I was stuck in an office for most of my time there. The higher-ups didn't exactly find a hare to be fit enough for fieldwork, despite my entrance results. So I left, although I've been hard-pressed to find good work since then."  
"Well if my Dad thinks that you two should be my bodyguards for the showing on Friday, then I'm sure you'll get the action you're looking for," Skye said almost matter-of-factly.  
"And why's that?" Nick asked, slightly concerned.  
"My Ex is the COO of my Dad's company," she replied. "And he REALLY wants to be CEO."  
"Well… Looks like we've got our job cut out for us, then," Nick quipped.


	17. Shinobi

**AN: This is just an experimental oneshot to practice my writing skills for fight scenes. And what funner setting for a fight scene than to have our favourite duo as ninjas? I hope you can picture and enjoy the sequence just as much as me.  
**

* * *

 **Shinobi**

Judy hopped from tree to tree, her presence no more than a breeze. Her village had been warned of a newcomer in the surrounding forest, a possible invader were the fears of the council. As their best scout, the bunny was tasked with discovering the intents of the individual, and dealing with them as the situation saw fit.

The snap of a twig on her right caught the bunny's attention. She maneuvered through the leaves as swiftly and silently as possible, stopping only when she found her mark.  
It was a red fox dressed in green robes, walking nonchalantly through the forest, leaving a clear trail in his wake. Prints in the dirt, bushes set aside; this was not an invader, merely a wanderer.  
Judy dropped down from her hiding space with no more noise than leaf drop, but the wanderer turned at her presence all the same.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my village's forest?" She demanded.  
The fox eyed the gray bunny dressed in simple blue garb with a half-lidded gaze, a small smile etched on his face.  
"I'm just a fox that's taking a stroll through these woods, I mean you no harm," he relayed. "That is… Unless you wish me harm."  
Judy readied herself at these words.  
"What are you saying, Fox?"  
"I'm saying," he replied as he cracked a few of his bones. "If you don't leave me at once, I'll be forced to hurt you."  
His gentle features had morphed into a stoic mask, barely hiding the aggression behind his words. Judy slowly reached for the kunai at her belt, warranting the fox let out a low growl in warning. She paused in slight fear, nose twitching, ears alert, just waiting for an opening.

The fox blinked, her paws flashed and out flew the kunai, stopping just before their target. Caught between the fox's fingers, he dropped them into the dirt with a sigh.  
"I gave you ample warning, Fluff," he muttered. "You should have taken my word."  
In a flow of green the fox was on her, throwing punches and sweeps faster than the eye could see. Judy was on the defensive, barely blocking his attacks; she had clearly underestimated her opponent, but if he was an invader, why had he not hidden himself?  
The bunny shook the question away, the flurry of attacks too pressing to ignore. She backed away as she deflected the blows, trying to find an opening in his offense. But his features were a blank wall, revealing no intent of his next move as his green eyes stayed locked onto hers. Judy felt the press of rough bark around her and found herself trapped in the indent of a tree, a short skip in her breath revealing her distress.  
The fox noticed and smirked, before making a quick jab towards her face. Judy ducked, his claws grazing in between her ears before embedding into the solid wood. The fox having been surprised by her reflexes, she gave a full-force tackle to his chest, freeing the fox's paw as he was sent tumbling a short distance.  
Judy took the chance to escape into the trees, hoping to gain enough distance to form a strategy. But the fox was persistent, keeping on her tail, looking no worse for wear as they sped from branch to branch. And by the cursory glances she took, Judy could tell that he was gaining on her. Thinking quickly, Judy jumped short of the branch in front of her and, grabbing onto it, used the momentum to propel her body towards her pursuer. The movement caught the fox unawares, who barely managed to block the incoming kick from the bunny's powerful legs. The fox tumbled to the forest floor, skidding to a stop as Judy touched down and pounced on the still recovering enemy.  
The fox may have been quick with his attacks, but Judy was equally so, her movements a blur as punches and kicks were blocked and returned. The fighters held their ground, unrelenting in their battle until it came to a sudden halt, each holding the other's fist in paw.  
"You're pretty good, Fluff," the fox grinned as he tried to push her into the ground, his arms straining against her resistance. "But still not enough."  
The fox pulled Judy over her head, flinging the surprised bunny into the air. With a few quick movements of his paws, and a low muttering of words, the fox brought them to his open maw and exhaled a column of flame towards the airborne bunny. Suppressing her surprise, Judy made a few quick paw movements of her own before being engulfed in fire.

After a brief moment, the fox stopped his attack, leaving a singed log to fall in place of a scorched bunny.  
"Seems like I underestimated you, Carrots," the fox taunted into the surrounding brush. "But how long are you gonna draw this out? I can go ALL NIGHT! Can you say the same?"  
Judy kept her presence hidden in a nearby bush, having narrowly escaped his attack with a Substitution Jutsu. She had not expected the fox to be able to manipulate chakra like her; she had, in fact, expected to end the fight without having to use it herself. She hadn't had much practice and the few Jutsus she felt confident using were extremely taxing on her. The bunny would have to end the fight quickly.  
Judy got to her feet and walked out of her hiding place, the fox turning to meet his opponent.  
"Let's end this quickly," she said while readying her stance.  
The fox smirked.  
"Gladly."  
More quick gestures by the fox where made and his paws and tail grew engulfed in flame. Falling on all fours, he lunged almost savagely towards the bunny.  
Judy rolled out of his path, feeling the heat of the flame that engulfed her opponent as he passed. The fox skidded to a halt and chuckled menacingly as he paced around the bunny.  
Another lunge had Judy diving underneath and striking a kick to his torso, the fox wincing at the strike. But the victory was short-lived as he pinned her legs underneath his feet before laying down a barrage of punches and swipes onto the bunny.  
Judy could feel the flames start to singe her fur as she was pinned down, despite blocking all of the fox's attacks. While he was slower than at the start of their brawl, the obvious trade-off was the dangerous fire that accompanied his attacks. Again on the defensive, Judy was certain that she was going to lose this fight if she didn't do something soon.  
Through his barrage, the fox found a subtle opening in Judy's defenses and broke through, clasping a paw around her neck and holding her. The bunny's paws instantly tried to pry off the predator's grip, but it only enticed the fox to tighten.  
"Looks like I win, Carrots," the fox whispered. "Any last words?"  
Judy's eyes shot into the fox's with a flare of defiance, her paws creating a dozen interlocking gestures in the space of an instant before she let out a single breath:  
"Kerfluffle Jutsu."

An explosion of smoke clouded the fox's vision before he felt the grasp of multiple paws pulling him of his opponent and tossing him aside. Rolling to a stop, the fox stood to find four identical bunnies posed to fight. He let out a short laugh at the picture.  
"It's gonna take more than that for you to take me on, Fluff."  
The four Judys smirked.  
"And who said we were all there was?" Her voice echoed throughout the forest.  
The fox glanced around to find multiples of the bunny all around him, in the bushes, on the branches, among the leaves; an entire army of bunnies poised to strike at the fox.  
"Nice trick, Carrots," he admitted. "But I know that there's only one of you."  
The kerfluffle pulled out there kunai.  
"But do you know which one is?" They echoed.  
The fox's ears fell as the kunai flew from all directions towards him, there was no escape. Even if there was only one set that was real, he couldn't tell which one was. The fox closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

The fox was tackled to the ground and a kunai held to his throat, ready to slice at the slightest provocation. He opened his eyes to find the bunny on top of him a grin of satisfaction on her face.  
"Looks like I win," she declared.  
"Alright, alright, can I get up now?" The fox asked with a roll of his eyes.  
Judy jumped off and waited for her opponent to dust himself off before surprising him with a hug.  
"It's so good to see you again, Nick!" She smiled.  
"And you too, Carrots," he returned. "You've gotten a lot better since the last time I dropped by."  
"Well you kind of surprised me a little with that new technique you used," the bunny admitted.  
Nick chuckled.  
"I aim to please."  
"Would you like to join my family for dinner tonight?" Judy asked as she led the way back to her village.  
"Only if you promise that I won't be threatened by any more kunai," the fox joked.


End file.
